Never
by Namida no Hikari
Summary: Usagi's not the princess! Imposter! Or... impossible...?
1. Prologue

You Never Got To Know Me...   
  
Now You Will Never Be Able To  
  
Prologue  
  
By Namida no Hikari  
  
namidanohikari@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers, so this is going to be the only one. I don't own Sailor Moon (what a pity), its characters, but every thing else is mine!  
  
  
  
Darkness swarmed around her. How good it felt compared to reality. 'I don't want to ever wake.'   
  
A week ago...  
  
"Whether you accept it or not, it is the truth." Setsuna stated coldly.  
  
"Keep away from us. It is as though we never met." Those words came with a shrug of a shoulder.  
  
  
  
"How can all of you say this? I know who I am! I am-," Usagi cried.  
  
  
  
"You are plain Usagi."  
  
  
  
Those very four words broke through everything she had built. So, she was "just plain" Usagi? She wasn't their princess? Their friend? If those words had been spoken by the others, her wall would not have crumbled. But no, it had to be spoken by the one whom she had given her heart to. The one who she was destined to be with forever. The one who she had known as her prince. With those final words, they left while she was in a trance. Every one of them left. But they all left with a piece of her wall. Her trust and love.  
  
The next day, Usagi dragged herself off to school early. 'I don't need them. They've never given me any credit for what I did anyway.' Usagi sighed. 'Who the hell am I kidding?' Usagi stopped and turned back to look at her house, where all the painful memories of yesterday came rushing in. 'I should, perhaps reveal my true self now.'  
  
* * *  
  
Here's the prologue. This is my first atempt on writing a fanfic, so try not to put it on your bad list. E-mail me with any of your ideas and don't forget to review. Ja ne! ^.~ 


	2. Chapter01

You Never Got To Know Me...   
  
Now You Will Never Be Able To  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By Namida no Hikari  
  
namidanohikari@aol.com  
  
"Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Naru-san." Naru stopped and stared at Usagi. Something had taken the place of her best friend. Someone that seems to be emotionless and perfect! Something that Usagi had never been.  
  
  
  
"Usagi-chan, what is wrong? I mean, you were acting totally different today, not to mention that you were also early to school!" Naru exclaimed, watching Usagi closely for any sign of emotion.  
  
  
  
"I'm just me." Usagi said, in an emotionless tone. "If you are done with the questions, I need to get going to the library." Naru shook her head and Usagi nodded a good-bye.  
  
  
  
"What happened to you, Usagi-chan?" Naru asked softly, staring at Usagi's back.  
  
"Have you seen Usagi-cha-, uh, Usagi-san today? She was totally different!" Minako exclaimed. Rei glanced at her in annoyance.  
  
  
  
"Who cares about her?" Rei said in a flippant tone. Everyone present in the room glared at Minako, who caste her eyes down in embarrassment for bringing up the subject.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, she was-," Makoto started.  
  
  
  
"Enough! Remember, she is not one of us any more." Setsuna exclaimed, glaring at Makoto. Makoto looked away and seemed to find the wall very interesting.  
  
  
  
"Now that we know Usagi-san is not the princess, we will need to start searching for the real one." Haruka stated.   
  
  
  
"Setsuna-san, are you sure Usagi is not the princ-," Ami asked.  
  
  
  
"Of course I am sure. I am the time guardian." Setsuna said coldly.  
  
  
  
"Setsuna-san, we all make mistak-," Ami tried again.  
  
  
  
"I do not make mistakes. Enough of her. We need to discuss where to find the real princess." Setsuna said, looking at everyone around her.  
  
  
  
"I couldn't detect the princess in the Mercury computer." Ami said softly.  
  
  
  
"I couldn't find the princess in the flames either." Rei informed them. Setsuna turned her glance at Michiru, who shook her head, saying the she couldn't find anything in the mirror. Ami, Rei, and Michiru didn't tell the others one thing. They had results, but the princess they asked for always turned out to be Usagi.   
  
  
  
"Setsuna-san, why don't you know who the princess is? I mean, you are the time guardian after all." Makoto said sarcastically.   
  
Setsuna glared at her, hearing the mockingness in her voice.  
  
  
  
"The time gates have closed on me."  
  
  
  
"WHAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Why else do you think I am here?" Setsuna asked in amusement.  
  
  
  
"To find the princess." Was the immediate answer. Setsuna shook her head.  
  
  
  
"That is only one of the two things that I must do."  
  
  
  
"What is the other thing?" Hotaru asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"To defeat the new enemies." Again, there was an uproar.  
  
  
  
"What enemies?"  
  
  
  
"Are they here-"  
  
  
  
"About tim-"  
  
  
  
"Who are they?"   
  
  
  
"I'll have to work on this new-"  
  
  
  
"ONE AT A TIME!!!!!" Setsuna cried, feeling drowned in all the noise. They quieted almost immediately, staring at her.  
  
  
  
"I do not know who the enemies are, only that they are very powerful and want to rule Earth and the rest of the galaxies. It is the same case we've had with all of our past foes. That is why it's very important we find the REAL princess as soon as possible." Setsuna said, looking at all the senshi in the room.  
  
  
  
"I guess we would need to start training then." Haruka said, with a grin. All the inners and Hotaru groaned, while the rest of the outers watched them with amusement dancing in their eyes.   
  
Usagi sat in her room, staring at the moon that had always seemed so bright, but so dull today. 'The moon seems to be reflecting the mood I'm in. Wonder what they are doing right now.'   
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
"Come in."   
  
"Usagi-san." With a startled gasp, Usagi whipped around and found who she was least expecting. Chiba Mamoru. He nodded a greeting and turned to look around her room.  
  
"How are you, Usagi-san?"  
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes at the -san part. "I'm fine, Mamoru-san." An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Clearing his throat Mamoru tried to break the silence.  
  
"About what happened yesterday-" Mamoru began, but stopped when Usagi gave a dismissive wave.  
  
"Don't worry. None of it was your fault." Usagi said smiling, though it did not reach her eyes.  
  
"In that case, you probably wouldn't mind giving me the crystal along with the broach. Oh yeah, the ring also."  
  
Usagi stared at him, not believing that he said those words. Usagi slowly took out her locket and opened it. The Ginzuishou sparkled back at her. Usagi looked at it one last time before stumbling towards him, while pulling the ring out of her hand. When she finally stood in front of him, she held the items out with shaky hands.   
  
"Thanks." Mamoru grabbed the broach along with the ring and turned to leave.   
  
"Wait!"   
  
"What?" Mamoru asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.   
  
"You can have this also." Mamoru felt something cold and hard pressed down into his hand. It was the star locket... their star locket. He stared at Usagi in surprise, but she had retreated to the window, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not the princess. The princess received this from her mother and had given it to you, her true love, as a token of her affection. You had given it to me, thinking I was the princess. But now that you think I'm not, you should take it back, as you have taken the crystal, and give it to the true princess." Usagi said, taking a quick glance at him before turning back, so Mamoru could not see the wetness in her eyes. Mamoru turned to leave, but paused at the door. He looked at the items he held and back at Usagi.   
  
"Arigato."   
  
"Ja ne." Usagi said softly, her voice cracking slightly. Staring at the spot where Mamoru had been, one lone tear slid down her face and many more followed. Usagi cried silent tears. 'Don't leave me. I love you.'  
  
"Gomen." Usagi murmured absently.  
  
"Not a surprise there at all, from how absentminded you always are." Usagi gave a startled gasp. "Rei-chan."  
  
"That's Rei-san to you." Rei sneered. 'Why the hell am I talking to her? I should be walking to school.'   
  
Rei turned to leave, when Usagi's icy voice stopped her.  
  
"Tell me, have you found the moon princess yet?"   
  
"We will in time."  
  
"Tell me when you have found her." Usagi swung her schoolbag over her shoulder, turning away from Rei. "Oh yeah, before I forget, let me warn you of the new enemies." Rei gasped as she turned her startled gaze to Usagi who laughed. Speaking over her shoulder, Usagi said, "Don't look so surprised. If you had been my TRUE friends, you would known." With those final words, Usagi left a gapping Rei on the streets of Tokyo and continued on her way to school.   
  
'What now!' Minako looked around to see if anyone was listening or was within hearing and flipped open her communicator. "What is it?" Minako asked annoyed.   
  
"The lake! Hurry!" Minako blinked as Mercury's image went out. 'There goes my day.' With a sigh, Minako took out her wand.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
Usagi was passing through the park when she heard screams. Her warrior instants quickly took over, as she ran towards the shouting. People were streaming past her, all running for their lives.  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"   
  
Usagi stopped when she heard the attack. 'The senshi are there, so I should just leave and let them handle it.' Usagi started walking away, but her feet didn't seem to do as she wanted. Usagi sighed and gave up trying. She wasn't about to let them take on a youma by themselves. They weren't powerful enough.  
  
When Usagi approached the scene, she quickly hid behind the nearest tree, where she could observe.   
  
Mars was struggling to rise from where she was thrown, while the youma was gathering energy to attack.   
  
"Of all the youma to send. They send this one." Usagi muttered under her breath. The youma was a female in hot pink. The youma wore a VERY tight outfit, that revealed more than it should have, and huge eyeglasses that hid her eyes.   
  
The youma cupped her hands into a ball. The energy she gathered swirled around her, whipping her hair into a mass of darkness. The youma looked up and released the energy on Mars.   
  
Mars snapped her eyes shut, waiting for it to hit, but it never did. Her eyes flew open could only stare as the youma picked itself up with difficulty, looking ready to collapse. 'What happened?'   
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
The three globes of energy finished off the youma, leaving only a tiny pink crystal that turned black and crumbled into dust.  
  
"Mars! Mars, are you alright?" Mercury asked, rushing to her aid.   
  
"I'm fine, only a bit bruised." Mars replied as Mercury started to look her over, to see if she was as she said. "We need to talk." The others nodded at her. They all headed towards the temple. Uranus turned around, as if searching for something.   
  
"You okay, Uranus?"   
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." Uranus took one last look over her shoulder again. 'Why do I feel like someone is watching us?' Shaking her head to clear it, she followed the rest of the senshi, who were unaware of a pair of eyes following them.  
  
From the shadows, Usagi watched them leave. Turning her gaze away from them, she stared at her hands. How had she done it? One moment she was watching in terror as the energy raced towards Mars, and the next, she was cupping her hands together. Her moon crescent mark had glowed on her forehead, drawing energy to her hands. Allowing her body to take over, she had watched numbly, in shock, as the power in her hands expanded and attracted the youma's attention, but not Mars', who still had her eyes shut, waiting expectantly. She hurled the energy towards the youma, canceling its attack. But the energy not only did that, it also hit the youma, almost destroying it.   
  
'The senshi will not survive this battle without my help. But how, without them knowing who?' Usagi stared at her hands, totally out of ideas. Usagi walked pass the park, but stopped when she saw a little girl jumping around.   
  
"Who do you think I am? I'll tell you what. I'm a dancer, I'm a skater, and I am who I want to be!"   
  
Usagi watched the little girl skip while chanting the lines over and over, until they were registered into her head. 'I am who I want to be.' Usagi's eyes suddenly lit up. She quickly found a deserted alley and looked around to see if anyone was watching. She took out a pen from her pocket and stared at it.   
  
'I hope it works.' Usagi threw the pen into the air and shouted, "Transform me into a sophisticated senshi!" Muti-colored strings shot out from the red crystal at the top of the pen and engulfed Usagi, who had tilted her head up, letting the power rush over her, changing her.   
  
When Usagi stepped out of the light, she had dark red eyes, with long black hair that was tied into a single ponytail, with a few strands curling around her face. Her outfit was a short black dress that had a V shaped neckline and was trimmed in red. The dress reached to her knees with a thin, silver chain in the shape of small cresent moons hanging loosely from her waist. Her dress also had split sleeves that went slightly past her elbows and she also had on a pair of high heel, black boots that kind of looked like Sailor Moon's, only it was black, with a small red rose on each side of it. On her neck, where the senshi usually wore a choker, she had on a silver necklace, with a dark red crystal in a shape of a tiny heart, that made it seem like a choker, and she also had on a pair of ruby earrings. She had no tiara on, but in its place were a few strings of silver and red that were wrapped around her head loosely.   
  
Usagi looked herself over, until she was satisfied with her new appearance. "Now, what shall I call myself?" Usagi murmured to herself. 'Sailor Star? Nope. Sailor Hope? Sailor Light? Sailor... Sailor... Eclipse... Sailor Eclipse!'   
  
* * *  
  
Well, that's it for now. I'm not sure how I'm doing so far. Bad.... Good.... You decide, but you've gotta tell me. Ja ne! ^.~ 


	3. Chapter02

You Never Got To Know Me...   
  
Now You Will Never Be Able To  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Namida no Hikari  
  
namidanohikari@aol.com  
  
"What did you want to talk about, Rei-san? You do know that we need to search for the princess, right?" Rei looked at the outer senshi and muttered under her breath.   
  
"The youma that I fought today wasn't affected by any of my attacks-," Rei started.  
  
"Then how come it was on the ground when we arrived?" Minako asked curiously.  
  
"That was what I wanted to discuss about." Rei relived her experience to them, telling them everything without leaving any details out.   
  
"So what you're saying, is that some kind of energy saved you and practically destroyed the youma." Haruka said, summarizing what Rei had told them.  
  
"Whoever did that to the youma must be very strong, but why would they save you?" Ami asked. They sat in silence for awhile, lost in their own thoughts, until Rei decided to break it to tell them about her encounter with Usagi.  
  
"Luna, I want you to watch Usagi carefully and report back to us." Setsuna ordered. Luna nodded and left.  
  
"How's Mamoru-san these days?" Michiru asked, concern showing in her eyes for the prince.  
  
"Still the same." Makoto sighed.  
  
  
  
For the next couple of days, there were only two youma attacks and though the senshi managed to kill both youmas, it had costed them a lot of energy, not to mention, earning them many bruises too.   
  
"My back is killing me!" Minako groaned.  
  
"If you hadn't been so close to the youma, you wouldn't have been slammed against the wall." Rei grunted, wincing at the swollen spot on her right cheek.   
  
"Look who's talking." Haruka said, turning towards the inner's, from the discussion she was having with the other two older senshi. Rei turned red with embarrassment and raised her hands to cover her face.   
  
"That'll be enough. We have to work together." Hotaru said, tired from healing everyone's worst wounds. "We need to find the princess. But before that, I think we should...." Hotaru trailed off, unsure of how to continue.   
  
"Go on." Michiru urged in a gentle tone.   
  
Hotaru glanced at her and said, "I think we should complete our group of sailor senshi, by inviting Sailor Moon back in." Everyone stared at her, not comprehending what she had said.   
  
Setsuna, the first one to come to her senses and said, "No."  
  
"Why not?" Hotaru asked. "We need all the help we can get." The rest of the senshi nodded in agreement.  
  
"But don't you see? If we invite her back into the team, she would think that-"   
  
"NO! Don't YOU see? Look at us. We are dead tired and you, yourself know that the enemy is very strong. We need someone who can help us eliminate the enemy quickly, and she is that someone!" Hotaru cried.  
  
"She would think that she is in the team!" Setsuna said, glaring at Hotaru.  
  
"She is-was part of the team." Minako said quietly.  
  
"And she still is." Makoto said softly, daring Setsuna to disagree.  
  
  
  
"No."   
  
A shocked Hotaru stared at Usagi, who was sitting calmly on the bench.   
  
"What do you mean 'no'?!" Hotaru asked. Usagi looked up at her with cold eyes.  
  
"I mean 'no'." Ticking off her fingers one by one, she said, "First, you don't think I am the princess, so you kick me out of the team. Second of all, you suddenly realize you need Sailor Moon, to help you defeat the youmas more quickly. And what comes out of that? I am supposed to happily join the team. Then, when the enemy is defeated, I am back to being "plain" Usagi, while you all find the "real" moon princess and protect "her"." Usagi glared at Hotaru, who was backing away. "Am I right?"  
  
"Oo.f.. cou..rse..nno..ot." Hotaru stammered.  
  
"Really?" Usagi asked in a skeptical tone, raising her left eyebrow.   
  
"Ye..ah." Hotaru replied nervously.  
  
"In that case, my answer is still no." With those final words, Usagi got up and turned her heel, leaving a stunned Hotaru staring at her back. 'Why did you say no?' 'Because I'm afraid to get hurt again.'  
  
"WHHAAAATTTT!"  
  
"How could she refuse to come back?" Rei demanded.  
  
"I already told you." Hotaru said softly, looking away.  
  
"Ww..wh.y?" Minako asked in a shaky voice.   
  
"Yeah, why? The person that you just described right now doesn't sound like the Usagi we all know." Makoto said furiously.  
  
"We don't know her anymore! We never did... after... after that day!" Ami cried. Everyone stared at her, never having seen her out of her calm shell. Ami turned her heated glare to Setsuna, who tried to glare back, but failed. "You did this! She should be here with us right now! We are drifting apart without what brought us TOGETHER! Without HER! And YOU!" Ami said, pointing at Mamouru, clearly disgusted with him. "How could you have done that to her! The one you've sworn to love?"  
  
"That is if he had ever loved her." Haruka muttered, loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"What do you mean tha-" Mamoru started, only to be interrupted by Luna and Artemis, who had dashed into the room.  
  
"Q..qui..ck..ly!" Luna gasped out.  
  
"In.. the p..ar..rk." Artemis said. Nodding at them, the senshi quickly transformed and left the temple.  
  
"SILENCE WALL!"  
  
"Damn it!" Uranus cursed as they were slammed to the ground. Saturn's wall wasn't strong enough to stop the youma's blast. Mercury, Venus, Neptune, and Saturn were all lying on the ground, unconscious. Pluto got up and was leaning heavily on her staff.   
  
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" Uranus cried, launching towards the youma. The youma simply held out a hand and sent her flying back.  
  
"We'll never defeat this youma. It doesn't even seem fazed by any of our attacks!" Jupiter and Mars attempted to hit the youma again, but only succeeded in being thrown back into Tuxedo Kamen, who was preparing to throw a rose.  
  
"Dark... Moon... DESCEND!" A globe of black energy flew down towards the youma, giving no time for it to move away. After it was dusted, a dark figure leapt down from the trees, walking towards them slowly.   
  
Uranus watched her wearily, knowing whoever it was, had a large amount of power. The figure stopped before it reached the light and held out a hand, where energy began to gather. Thinking they were going to be attacked, Uranus grabbed her talisman and prepared to take down that person, but paused when the figure spoke.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you. If I wanted to, I would've have done so already."  
  
"Then what are you going to do with that energy?"  
  
"You'll see." The fallen senshi were beginning to wake, while the figure continued to collect energy.   
  
"Healing Eclipse!" The figure softly cried. The energy gathered, flew towards the senshi, wrapping around them. Their wounds were healed and their aches were fading, but they were starting to feel very sleepy. The figure started walking away, conscious of their gaze.   
  
"If you get some sleep tonight, you'll feel fine tomorrow." the figure advised, before disappearing into the trees. With that in mind, the senshi went their separate way home.  
  
  
  
"Ahhh. Finally home." Usagi fell into her bed gratefully. 'Healing them was more tiring than I thought.' Getting up, Usagi changed into her night clothes and sat by the window. 'Is this how it is going to be from now on? They would've been proud of me.' From the corner of her eyes, Usagi spotted a movement near the bed.   
  
"Who's there?" Usagi demanded, whirling around. When nothing emerged, Usagi strode towards the bed. A small figure tried to dash past Usagi, but its path was blocked.   
  
"Luna?" Usagi asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I, uh... forgot something."   
  
"Forgot what?"  
  
"Uh, the communicator and disguise pen." Usagi's eyes turned cold at what Luna had said.   
  
"You want them back. right?" Usagi asked in a cool manner. Luna nodded and Usagi threw the items to Luna. "You can keep them." As Luna headed out, she stopped at Usagi's next words.  
  
"Tell me, did they send you to watch my every move?" Usagi paused, watching Luna's stunned face. "If I see you or any of them here again, I won't be so kind the next time."   
  
After closing the door as soon as Luna left, Usagi stared at it. How was she supposed to help the scouts now? Usagi's eyes started to get blurry as she fell on to the bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
"Usagi." Usagi felt warm hands on her shoulders, shaking her. Forcing herself to open her eyes, she found a pair of lavender eyes that were almost white, looking back at her.   
  
"Mother."  
  
Queen Serenity smiled, as she held her daughter.   
  
"Where am I?" Usagi asked, looking around.   
  
"Where do you think you are?" Queen Serenity asked, smiling.  
  
"Umm... the Moon Kingdom?" Usagi answered meekly.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that your memory hasn't disappear without the crystal." She said.   
  
"Yeah." Usagi said, sobering at what had happened for the past week. Forcing a smile on her face, she said, "I suppose it was for the best." Then muttering under her breath, "Although it would help if they gave me back the Ginzuishou."  
  
Queen Serenity put a finger under Usagi's chin, forcing her to look up.   
  
"My daughter, the power is not in the crystal, but in you."   
  
Usagi shook her head, looking close to tears.   
  
"Do you remember when you helped the senshi without the crystal?" Queen Serenity asked.  
  
"But that was different." Usagi protested.  
  
Queen Serenity shook her head. "You are connected to the crystal. When you had desperately wanted to help the senshi, you had activated the link and drew power from it. The power is in you. The Ginzuishou only enhances the power."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You would have to figure out that part." They embraced for a while longer before Queen Serenity started to fade. "I must go now. Remember, the power is in you. Don't ever forget that I love you...." Queen Serenity's voice faded into the wind.   
  
'What did Mother mean?' Usagi sighed as she started walking again. 'What am I going to do? The senshi need my help, but....' She sighed again. 'I AM as useless as they say.'  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
Usagi sighed as she turned around. What did Naru want with her now?  
  
"Naru."   
  
"Usagi-chan, you've got to see this!" Naru grabbed Usagi's hand and started dragging her towards the temple.   
  
"I really have to go. The temple has nothing that captures my attention." Usagi tried to pull away, but Naru just pulled her harder. They had a little tug war until Usagi tripped on a rock. Usagi shut her eyes, waiting to hit the ground, but instead, she felt strong arms wrap around her.   
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
Usagi felt breathless. The man holding her was VERY handsome, with his black hair and mid-night blue eyes. He was taller than her by a head and had a great built. He had on a white turtle neck, black vest, and black pants. "Oh! I'm.. uh... fine." She stammered. She felt like kicking herself for making a fool out of herself in front of this guy. "What I mean is... um...."  
  
"I think I know what you mean."   
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah. You can't wait for me to leave." The man said, put on a hurt expression.   
  
"No! That wasn't what I was mean-"  
  
"Then, what did you mean?"   
  
"Uh... uh...." Usagi racked her brain for the right words.  
  
"Ahh. You see, you can't even explain what you meant." He was grinning in triumph. Usagi stared at him and suddenly burst into peals of laughter. The man looked at her, as thought she had sprouted two heads. His expression suddenly changed, as he joined her in her merriment. When the two of them finally caught their breath, they tried to speak.  
  
"Sorry... that was... unca..lled for." Usagi gasped. When she had laughed with that man, she had felt free of everything and much more lighter than the past few days.   
  
"My lady, may I know your name? It is not everyday that I meet someone as lovely as you." He said, bowing before her.  
  
"Please, I'm no lady and I'm definitely not lovely." Usagi said blushing. Her faced darkened to a red color when he took her hand and kissed the back of it, lingering.   
  
"You are right. You are not lovely."  
  
"Of course I am right." Usagi said, a tad disappointed.  
  
"You are so beautiful, that I have no words to describe you."  
  
"I-I..I...." Usagi couldn't find her voice as her sprits practically flew.  
  
"Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?" He chuckled as he watched her numbly shake her head. "You should more often. Now, don't you still owe me your name, fair maiden?"  
  
"Uh... I-I'm... Usagi. I mean.., uh... Tsukino Usagi." She stammered.  
  
  
  
"And I am Daimon. Miou Daimon." As he kissed the back of her hand again.   
  
* * *  
  
I have no idea when I'll have the next chapter, but I'll try to make time in between all my work that is pilling up. Ja ne! ^.~ 


	4. Chapter03

You Never Got To Know Me...   
  
Now You Will Never Be Able To  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Namida no Hikari  
  
namidanohikari@aol.com  
  
"Daimon." Usagi said wistfully. After their little "accident", Daimon had insisted on accompanying her for the rest of the day. Daimon had taken her to the arcade where they were both greeted by Motoki.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Motoki-chan!"   
  
  
  
"Usa-chan! Haven't seen you here in a while." Motoki teased, before noticing Daimon. "Daimon-kun, nice to see you."   
  
Daimon responded in kind as Usagi dragged Motoki to a corner, leaving Daimon standing at the counter.   
  
"Motoki-chan, why haven't you told me about him or introduced us?" Usagi hissed in a low voice, not wanting Daimon to overhear.  
  
"Usa-chan, he was new to our school, so I just met him in one of my classes. Since when were you interested? I thought you loved Mamoru-kun." Motoki said, perplexed as her faced paled and then reddened in anger.  
  
"Who cares about that Mamoru-san?!! I hate him and them too!" Usagi spat. She had never felt as angry as she had now.  
  
"Who's them?" Motoki asked innocently, not knowing he was in trouble as soon as he spoke those words.  
  
"THEM! My so-called FRIENDS!" Usagi cried.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
After she had spoken with Motoki, she had joined Daimon in the booth he had gotten for them. She learned that he was an orphan. His parents were killed in a plane accident when he was 9 and he was adopted by a very wealthy family who had lost their son. When he was 15, his adopted mother had died of cancer. His adopted father couldn't seem to stay in the same place and they had moved constantly. Daimon was trying to get his father to settle in Tokyo.  
  
'Oh, how I would love it if he were to stay.'  
  
Amazingly, she hadn't thought of Mamoru or the scouts even once during the entire time she was with Daimon. She hadn't wanted the day to end, but Daimon gave her something to remember this day by.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"It's late. I better get home before Mom gets worried." Usagi said reluctantly.  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to get in trouble." Daimon said, looking at her longingly. "I'll walk you back home."   
  
"You really don't have to...."   
  
"I insist." He said, ending the conversation.  
  
As they walked home, Usagi and Daimon talked about the funny events that happened in their lives. When they finally arrived at Usagi's house, Daimon gave Usagi a peck on the lips, leaving her a bit stunned.   
  
"I'll be seeing you around." Daimon said, as he made sure Usagi got into the house safely before leaving.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
  
  
Usagi put her hand to her mouth, where Daimon had lightly kissed her.   
  
'He is very cute.'  
  
She thought back to the time she had spent with Daimon that day. He was quite gentlemanly. She started comparing him to Mamoru.   
  
'Who cares about Mamoru. He was only with me because we were tied together by destiny. I loved him, but he never loved me back. He was probably disgusted with me and is now with Rei. They were a couple before they found out I was the princess.'  
  
'Would I ever find my love? My love, who would be with me till the end of time, no matter what obstacles in the way...?'  
  
Only time will tell.  
  
"Usagi!" Ikuko started up the stairs. "It's time to go to school!"   
  
"She's probably not even up yet." Shingo smirked.   
  
"Shingo..." Kenji warned.  
  
"Yes, Dad." Shingo rolled his eyes. It was the same every morning.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Ikuko rushed down the stairs in a wild panic as Kenji caught her before she fell.   
  
"What is it, honey?" Kenji asked, looking at his wife with worry.  
  
"It's Usagi. She's not in her room." Ikuko tried to regain her breathing, while calming down.  
  
"Where could she be?"   
  
"I'm right here." The voice drifted from the doorway, as they all turned as one to stare at the newcomer.  
  
"USAGI?!!"  
  
"Yeah. Who else could it be?" Usagi walked pass them to her room.  
  
"Where were you, Usagi?" Shingo demanded.   
  
"I was almost at school, when I forgot this." Usagi came out of her room with a small book.  
  
Everyone's jaws hit the floor.   
  
"Gotta go. Bye." But before Usagi could go a step further, her family was all over her.  
  
"No fever."  
  
"Don't see any bump."  
  
"Brain damage?"  
  
"Who are? What have you done to the real Usagi?"  
  
"STOP IT!" Usagi separated herself from her family as a huge sweat drop appear on the side of her face. "I think I should know who I am, wouldn't you say?" With those final words, she turned on her heels and started on her way to school once more. Her family watched with mouths agape.  
  
"I still don't believe that was Usagi."  
  
'What a day at school, but just to see the expressions on everyone's faces was worth it.'  
  
Just as she was about to pass the arcade, she paused and entered it.   
  
"Motoki-chan!" As Usagi headed towards him, she noticed that the senshi were in their usual booth and that they had stopped talking and were just watching her. She ignored them as she passed.   
  
"Usa-chan!" Motoki stopped wiping the counter and got her a drink. "It's great to see you here."  
  
"Arigato, Motoki-chan. I could sure use the drink." Usagi looked around as she grabbed her drink.  
  
"Is Daimon here by any chance?" Usagi asked casually.  
  
"Not that I see."   
  
"Oh."  
  
Motoki noticed that she looked disappointed. He hadn't missed the glance that she had cast around as she entered.   
  
  
  
"Looking for someone?" Motoki teased.  
  
Usagi blushed and looked away from Motoki's imploring gaze.  
  
"Looking for who?"  
  
  
  
With a startled gasp, Usagi turned and found the very person she was hoping to find and started stuttering an answer.  
  
"Daimon! Eh.. uh... um...."   
  
"Yes, that's my name... and...?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing!" Usagi said quickly, while blushing.  
  
"Usagi was just-," Motoki was cut off by Usagi's hand on his mouth. His eyes were sparkling with ill-suppressed mischief. Usagi glared at him as Daimon watched on in amusement.  
  
"Usagi was just what?" Daimon asked curiously.  
  
Usagi gave a look to Motoki that said, 'You say anything and you would suffer the worst death possible.' Turning back to Daimon, she said, "I was just ordering a drink."   
  
Motoki arched a blonde eyebrow, since Usagi's hand was still on his mouth.   
  
Seeing this, Usagi growled under her breath. 'Reminder to self: KILL MOTOKI WHEN THE FIRST CHANCE PRESENTS ITSELF!' Thinking that over, she thought it would be too late to get him. 'Later... later, you would feel my wrath....'  
  
  
  
Daimon glanced back and forth between them in curiosity.   
  
"So...?"  
  
* * *  
  
Here's the new chapter! It's short, I know, but I'm running outta ideas since I'm always eiter starting on a new fanfic or skipping to the end. Sorry about it taking so long, but school is a prison, literally! Too many tests and homework is not good for the body. Tell them that... but they still don't listen anyway. By the way, many thanks to all those who reviewed! Ja! ^.~ 


	5. Chapter04

You Never Got To Know Me...   
  
Now You Will Never Be Able To  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By Namida no Hikari  
  
namidanohikari@aol.com  
  
"Stupid youma! Don't they know that we girls need our beauty sleep?!" Minako whined.  
  
"Shut up and fight, damned!"  
  
"Oww! That hurt! This is gonna be marred for life!"  
  
  
  
A feminine outline could be seen through the shadows of the night. The figure was crouching on a high branch, watching the senshi argue with amusement even as they were losing.   
  
Near one of the run-down buildings hidden in the dark were two shapes, one with a broad figure and the other with a more slender one.   
  
"Take care of these pests and should she show up, you know what to do."  
  
The smaller figure of the two bowed and said, "Hai, your highness."   
  
With a nod of acknowledgement, the other shadow faded into nothing, leaving not a trace behind.  
  
  
  
Back to the fight, it was definitely not progressing well, especially for the senshi, even any half fool could see that.   
  
"Hotaru!"  
  
Tired eyes drifted back to the fight as the senshi of death and rebirth was taken out. On the ground, bodies of the senshi and youma alike were scattered around. From what could be seen, Mercury and Mars were slumped on the ground, their fuku torn and deep slashes could be seen on their bodies. Not too far were the senshi Venus, Neptune, and Jupiter, unconscious and bathed in their own blood. A hole was created where Saturn was thrown, her glaive lying on the ground, useless without its mistress.   
  
"Dead Scream...."  
  
The only ones left standing were Uranus, Pluto, and Tuxedo Mask, all whom were not fairing well with their enemies. With a swift change of its form, the youma managed to encase Tuxedo Mask in a dome filled with dark magic to turn a person's powers against themselves. The two left standing went back-to-back and watched the youma wearily. A dozen youma were sent and half was left standing with almost all of the senshi taken down.  
  
Before any can make a move, a rope was hurled toward the two remaining senshi, bounding them together tightly, leaving them no escape as they were jerked roughly to the ground. Out of the shadows stepped out a woman reeking of evil, even as her eyes held a glint of madness.   
  
"Where is Sailor Moon?"   
  
The two senshi shared a look before turning back to the woman before them.   
  
"Who the hell are you?! And what do you want Sailor Moon for?"  
  
The woman snorted, looking down at the senshi with contempt.  
  
"Pitiful waste of power, though it isn't much. What we want with Sailor Moon is none of your business, but as for who I am, you'll have to find out. Though that's not likely, since you are of no more use." Turning to the youma around her, the woman commanded in a firm voice filled with malice, "Finish up with these two and get rid of all the bodies." With those parting words, she faded into the night.   
  
Having seen enough, the figure leapt from the trees right into the center of the circle that had formed around the two helpless senshi who were about to be attacked by the youma. Not expecting the newcomer, the youma stopped and sent perplexed looks to one another, giving enough time for the person to release the senshi from the ropes before the youma could recover.  
  
The two senshi stood unsteadily as they were pushed outside the circle of youma. The youma, having a new interest in the person before them, paid no heed to Pluto and Uranus as they stumbled towards their fellow senshi who were all still out.   
  
'Stupid youma! Made me leave him hanging on! And we were having such a nice conversation too.... Urrggg...! Baka youma are gonna pay! Dearly....'   
  
Cupping her hands into a ball of cackling energy, she raised it over her head and brought it down on the youma closest to her. "DARK LIGHTNING!" 'Ha! Teaches you to interrupt me!'   
  
Clenching her hands into a fist, she cried, "FIERY LASH!" A black whip appeared in her hands, bursting into flames as she turned to deal with the youma behind her. Whirling her weapon around her, the youma dared not to go closer for fear of being burned alive.   
  
'Scared now, huh? Too bad, 'cuz you haven't seen anything yet.' A smirk graced her lips as her eyes wandered away from those before her to the senshi. Half of them were unconscious even as the ones who were up, were getting to their feet unsteadily.   
  
'Lets cool things down.'  
  
Throwing her hands up to the sky, the whip disappeared from her hand as snowflakes danced around her like a lover's caress. Her eyes drifted close even as she wrapped her arms around her body as though to warm herself. The snow surrounding her suddenly stopped.   
  
Opening her eyes a bit, she whispered, "Frozen Shards...."  
  
The frozen snow hardened and flew at the youma at a speed that even Uranus wondered if she could've dodged. As soon as the shards hit their victims, it encased them in a block of ice.   
  
She smiled in satisfaction at her handiwork. Every youma was frozen, including those lying on the ground. 'Now, for the finishing touch....'  
  
A long, thin staff materialized before her as she held it in front of her sideways. The staff was black with gravings of crimson and silver at the top.  
  
Standing near the youma, she raised the staff, only to bring it down hard on the ground. Dark energy could be seen leaving the staff and covering the frozen youma, yet not touching them.  
  
"Moonlight...."   
  
Light burst from the staff, racing towards the youma, mingling with the other energy already there.  
  
"ECLIPSE!" Both energy crashed through the ice to the youma that laid within. Some of the ice that previously held the youma turned into a soft bubble that gently floated to the ground before fading away. People lay on the ground where the bubble had faded. The other ice that did not change exploded and showered them with fading snow.   
  
By the time the battle was over, all the senshi had been able to witness the last attack and were watching with awe. Some even with jealousy and fear.  
  
Seeing this, she smirked as she walked over with a grace that the senshi could've sworn she was hovering instead.   
  
"Healing Eclipse!"  
  
The senshi watched as all their injuries were healed and sighed in relief as the pain was replaced with a comforting warmth. Coming out of their trance, the stared at the person before them.  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
The figure stepped out into the light, allowing them a clear view of her. The woman was definitely a dark beauty with silky black hair pulled back with a black ribbon. Her crimson eyes gave nothing away as she watched them study her. Her clothing was that of a sailor senshi, but unlike any they've seen before. More elegant and silky... fit for royalty.   
  
"Are you a senshi?" Asked Pluto.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Who the hell are you?! And when did we ask for help?" Uranus asked, more than a little annoyed that this girl before her was able to bet the youma that had taken them down without breaking a sweat.   
  
With a cold glare directed at the speaker, she answered in an icy tone. "Who I am is none of your business. Although you may not have asked for help, I couldn't stand there watching you all get beaten. After all, it would dampen a senshi's reputation, and don't think you're the only senshi around."  
  
Seeing Uranus shrink back from her, the other senshi didn't know what to make of the new senshi.   
  
Turning around, she said, "Now, if you're quite finished, I would suggest that you all get some rest and prepare for your next attack." Without another glance at them, she leapt onto the trees, leaving the senshi with unanswered questions.   
  
"-a date! Whether I'm gonna be getting detention for the day depends on that."  
  
"Hm.... Interesting teacher, although that's not very fair to you, is it?" Daimon asked, looking at the girl sitting across from him.   
  
"Uh huh." Usagi nodded as she took another sip of her milkshake.  
  
*Ding*  
  
Hearing the arcade doors open, Usagi, being the curious bunny she was, turned slightly to see who it was. Upon seeing the people on her least favorite list, she stiffened and turned back to Daimon quickly.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Daimon asked, seeing her tense after she saw a group of girls walk through the arcade door. Eyeing those girls, he asked, "You know them?"  
  
"Maybe." Not giving a definite answer, she turned her attention back to her drink, hoping that they wouldn't come over to critize her. It wasn't that she couldn't handle it, it was that Daimon was there and it might give him a bad impression about her.  
  
Looking at her worriedly, he put his hand over hers in reassurance to whatever that may be causing her distress. "You want to talk about it?"  
  
"What's there to talk about?" She muttered, still no lifting her eyes from the table.  
  
"You know, it's not healthy for a person to keep everything on their chest."  
  
'Stupid senshi. They had to show up during our date.' Blinking, she asked herself, 'When was this a date?!' Sneaking a discreet glance at the boy sitting across from her, she reprimanded herself. 'You just had to dwell on it and ruin this outing. It wasn't his fault for trying to help.' Having her conscience eating at her, she squirmed a bit on her side of the bench.  
  
Looking at her curiously, he asked, "Are you bored?"  
  
Detecting the hurt in his voice, she quickly said no.  
  
"Then why are you fidgeting?"  
  
"Um... I gotta use the bathroom!" Inwardly, she was smacking herself, 'Bathroom?! Where did I dig that one from?'  
  
"If you need to go then by all means."  
  
Sighing in relief for having the excuse accepted, she slipped from the bench and headed towards the restrooms. Freezing in her tracks, she abruptly turned and walked as quickly as she dared to without making a scene. She plopped back on the bench before turning her attention back to her milk shake.  
  
Blinking in confusion, Daimon asked, "Didn't you say you had to use the bathroom?"  
  
Running through her head, she gave him the first thing that came to her mind. "It was too crowded!"   
  
"Then why didn't you just wait?"   
  
"'Cuz I didn't feel like it?"   
  
Giving her a wry smile, he asked, "Are you telling me or asking it?"  
  
Looking at him, she giggled, "How about both?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, he asked, "So what was it that caught your attention?"  
  
Stiffening, she decided to play safe. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Wagging his forefinger at her, he said, "Now, now, don't play dumb with me. What do you take me to be? A fool?" Narrowing his eyes at her, he continued, "I do have eyes just like you, or don't you see them?"  
  
Shooting him an annoyed look, she retorted, "And what about me? A baby or an ignorant child?"  
  
"Neither." Bringing his face in front of her, he said huskily, "Or else I wouldn't be sitting next to such a beautiful woman, ne?"  
  
Blushing, she muttered, "Charmer."  
  
Flashing a smile that melted her insides, he said, "If it weren't for my charms, I wouldn't happen to be sitting next to you and instead be oggling you from afar."  
  
"Hmph." Though she crossed her arms and turned away from him, she couldn't hide the pleased look on her face. One of giddiness that she'd never felt before.  
  
  
  
That's it for now. Just remember to leave your mail on the way out. Heh heh.... Bai bai! ^.~ 


	6. Chapter05

Hi hi! Thanks for all those marvelous reviews though I have to disagree with some of them 'cuz I know you're all just being very nice on the comments you've given to me and the story. I'm really hyper today, so if the story sounds weird, you can blame it on hyper ness in general. Now, on with the story!  
  
You Never Got To Know Me...   
  
Now You Will Never Be Able To  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By Namida no Hikari  
  
namidanohikari@aol.com  
  
"Oy, minna!"  
  
Turning, the two girls under the oak trees smiled at the bubbly blonde that was heading their way.   
  
"Why so happy today, Mina-chan?"   
  
"Yeah, what's with the grin that's been on your face since this morning?" Makoto asked, confusion clearly expressed on her face. "I know it's not because you're happy to be in school. That's her," gestures to Ami who sits with a book on her lap, "job."   
  
With huge hearts popping onto her face in place of her eyes, Minako began jumping up and down shrieking about some cute guy.  
  
"HOLD IT!"  
  
Coming to an abrupt stop in the middle of her jumping, she stared wide-eyed at Makoto before realizing that she was defying gravity and fell to the ground, landing on her butt.   
  
With a sweat drop on the back of her head, Makoto went up to Minako and offered her a hand in which she accepted as she was pulled to her feet.  
  
Approaching them, Ami bent to pick up Minako's book that she had so precariously dumped down onto the ground, too excited about another cute boy that she saw.  
  
"Minako, calm down and tell us about this hunk you were shouting about."  
  
With hearts in her eyes that didn't seem to be looking directly at Makoto as she spoke, she said, "How about you see for yourself?"   
  
"Wha-?!" Whirling around, she could instantly spot what was attracting the entire crowd of screaming girls. Though they were all over him, she could still see his head, as it was that he is quite tall.  
  
With hearts in her eyes, Makoto clasped her hands together and dreamily said, "What a cutie! He looks just like my old boyfriend."   
  
"That's what you always say."  
  
"But it's true!" Makoto protested, never taking her eyes off the guy standing in the front of the school, looking for all the world a descended god from heaven.  
  
He was a tall and lean boy with just the right shade of tan. He had muscles that couldn't be hidden by his clothing, making girls yearn to run their hands over the smooth skin. He had black hair with a few streaks of dark blue and had the most amazing pair of the eyes the girls had ever seen. His mid-night blue orbs seemed to be a whirlpool where a person can easily get lost in. They shone as though they held all the secrets to the world and sparkled in amusement at the girls that were all trying to get grabs at him.  
  
"Let the guy breathe, will ya? At the least, let me through."  
  
The crowd of girls that were joined by Ami, Mina, and Makoto, turned as one to the speak, who's voice was filled with annoyance.  
  
Standing there on the stairs to the school was a girl who had her hands on her hips with her head tilted back. What left everyone gaping was what she was wearing and not everyone was gaping in shock, mind you.  
  
"Do you go to this school?"  
  
"What do you think? I don't think I would be standing on the school's door steps if I don't come here." She snapped, slinging a case over her right shoulder.  
  
"But-but...."   
  
"But what?" Smirking she walked down the stairs, drawing all the eyes to her.  
  
"THAT'S NOT APPROPRIATE ATTIRE!!! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE SCHOOL UNIFORM ON!"  
  
"Oh?" Turning only her head to make eye contact with the girl who gave the outburst, she asked, "And how would you know what is appropriate or not?" Eyeing the girl's tiny uniform which consisted of a really short skirt and a tight short that hung low, almost to a point of indecent ness meaningly. "I highly doubt you are in a position to tell me how to dress."  
  
Turning her back as though she were dismissing the fuming girl behind her who was wearing an unhealthy shade of red, she walked through the crowd which was now full of boys also who were drooling over her. They parted like the Red Sea as she headed towards the boy that was in the mist of it.   
  
Once she was in his view, he cocked his head to the side, studying her attire.   
  
She was dressed in a black leather suit with a v-neckline that hugged her slender curves softly and a pair of long, black boots that rode up to her knees. Covering her hands were a pair of short, leather gloves and a long silver necklace with a silver crescent moon hanging from it. Her silverish-blond hair was up in a high ponytail held by a silky, black ribbon that trailed down a long way, twining together with her hair. She had on a pair of silver crescents hanging from her ears and a pair of stylish sunglasses covering her eyes. Strands of hair that escaped her hold framed her lean face that held not an ounce of baby fat.  
  
Standing in front of the hottie, as the girls had labeled him, she arched an eyebrow at him when she saw that there was a girl who hadn't let go of his arms and were clinging to it as though it were her life line. He looked back at her before shrugging in helplessness. She had no doubt that his arm would be numb from being cut off from blood circulation.  
  
"Would you mind letting go of my boyfriend?"  
  
I'm really sorry that this is so short, but I wanted to get something out, since you guys are being so supportive. I can't let that go to a waste, ne? I probably wouldn't be able to update too often because of all the school work that my teachers stacked me up with. I'll try my best, but no promises. You're always welcome to give me your opinion and if you have any ideas, let me know of them. Ja ne! ^.~ 


	7. AN

Hey! I'm really sorry for not having updated and I regret to inform the readers that I'm   
  
planning to stop writing this fanfic. I will continue on my other one and if you have not read it,   
  
please go and take a look at "Lost Souls". Arigato!  
  
Namida no Hikari 


End file.
